Everyday is Exactly the Same
by Merci's Savior
Summary: I'd spent my life thinking that there was something that I could be doing better, so that I could be remembered. Instead I'd settled with routine. That had all changed when she'd entered my life. She hadn't even done anything and my life began to change
1. Beginning of the Change

There are times when I wonder exactly what I'm supposed to do with my life. Every day is exactly the same. I get up, get ready, skip breakfast, go to work, come home, make dinner, fall asleep on couch, and then it's starts all over again. I didn't have an exciting life, nor did I want one. But I had always liked to think that I was meant for some greater purpose. Be a famous singer, be remembered for something I had invented, it didn't matter what, just something better than what I was doing now.

Nothing had ever interested me, I had gone through school with mediocre grades, the same with college, and then I had gotten a plain job. I just wasn't interested. I'd stopped caring years ago about what I did or what people thought of me. People at work had long ago stopped inviting me out, I never went anyway. I didn't socialize, I didn't mingle or make small talk. I was a loner and I didn't care.

That is, until she came into my life. I didn't even realise what she'd done until much later. She worked where I did, I didn't know as what, but I do remember when she started. Everyone else in the company where I worked all wore the same things, the same plain shirts and plain dark pants or skirts and black shoes. It wasn't a requirement, it was just routine.

I had gone through my typical day, and was on my lunch break when she appeared. Bright red high heels, short dark blue skirt with a tasteful multi-coloured top, she even had on a beanie to cover her long hair. She stood out among the rest. Anyone would when wearing something like that compared to the rest of us. She had a bright smile and wide brown eyes. She was the kind of girl that attracted attention without meaning to, and it wasn't the bad kind.

She said hello to everyone as she walked past, smiling widely at them all until she received a smile back and once she did, she would get this pleased grin on her face as if she'd made the world a better place. She plopped her things down to the desk next to mine and instantly she had several people asking about her. She smiled and laughed, and I just sat there amazed. She made me interested, intrigued. I wanted to know more about her, like her name and why she liked to smile and laugh so much. Why wasn't she unhappy with the world like the rest of us?

By the end of the day, I was the only person that hadn't talked to her, despite me wanting to know more about her. I left work determined that I would talk to her the next day. Get to know the mysterious woman that now work next to me. Somehow this mysterious woman had helped me out of my rut without even doing anything apart from being there.

I had become so used to routine over the years, that this woman, with the bright smile and light laugh had disrupted it with a bang. And I wanted it to continue. For the first time ever, I was looking forward to work the next day. I was looking forward to getting to know this woman. For she seemed to know exactly what she was doing with her life, and I wanted to learn.


	2. Unauthorized Friend

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Camp Rock. At all.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update. Real life got in the way and my muse ran away with my ex. I'll try to update more often but no promises. I'm doing this without a beta at the moment. So if you see any mistakes let me know, and I'll fix them. Oh and let me know how I'm going so far. Cheers.

* * *

Somehow, unintentionally, I avoided her the next day. My resolve was down. I was scared. Of what I didn't know, but something made me terrified of talking to this girl. Her outfit was, if possible, brighter than it was the day before. A bright red dress with white polka dots and white shoes. She looked like she was a fifties movie star. Her hair was braided today, exposing her face that still held that never ending smile. I wanted to talk to her, really I did, but my body and mouth weren't cooperating, nor, did it seem, was work. The one time she had leaned over to say something to me, my phone rang. It was probably for the best, I wouldn't keep the interest of someone like that for long.

So my usual day at work continued, my mind numbing work completed before it became dark. I waited at the elevators, knowing that they'd be empty at this time of day. I usually finished early, due to my lack of distractions at work, but today, I was one of the last to leave. My concentration had suffered with my wanting to talk to the new girl, but she, it seemed was a diligent worker. She was still typing as I left my desk. I had already resigned myself to trying to talk to her tomorrow.

The elevator came, and I pressed for the ground floor, waiting for the doors to close. Nothing interesting would happen from now till tomorrow. That was just how my life went. I heard a voice call out to hold the doors, just as they began to close, and I automatically stuck out my hand to make them open again. My prediction turned out to be wrong. Her hair was falling out of her braid as she stepped in, giving me a grateful smile as she moved to stand beside me. I nodded politely to her, all verbal acknowledgements having left my mind.

"You know it's pouring outside?" She asked, looking at my umbrella-less hands. I shook my head, hoping that I could actually think of something to say if she continued to speak. I wasn't this kind of person, I always had something to say when someone spoke to me. Sure it wasn't often that someone did, but I always had a reply. What was wrong with me that this girl caused for me to get tongue-tied?

"Then again, it is only water, and the streets are covered from here to 3rd." She knew the city, probably better than me. Probably a local. I nodded again, feeling like an idiot.

"Strong, silent type eh?" She chuckled, giving me a wink. Already I knew this woman would be the death of me. My blood pressure had probably skyrocketed as soon as she stepped into the elevator. I gathered up my courage though, clearing my throat before I spoke. I wouldn't want my voice to come out high or something. She already thought me a idiot most likely.

"No, just at a loss for words. Most people have given up speaking to me. I'm not the social type." There, he had explained, and talked to her. The day's mission was accomplished. Now it would be best to excuse him while he disappeared and passed out.

She blinked, then laughed. "I'm not most people. And besides I'm new. I'll figure that out for myself." She paused, giving me that wide smile that I was already becoming accustomed to.

"Call me Mitchie." She introduced, holding her hand out for me to shake, and with a burst of courage and probably adrenaline, I did.

"Nate." Was my short reply, I doubt my brain and heart could take much more shock or thought at that moment.

"Well Nate, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." It was said in such a way that meant that it would happen and that was that, and in a way, it was.


End file.
